Harry Potter e a Supremacia Flamejante
by l-X-l
Summary: Voldemort dominou o mundo com a ajuda de um novo objeto mágico: Esnefla. Agora Dumbledore organiza a Resistência, e eles têm que descobrir uma maneira de destruir Voldemort de uma vez por todas.
1. O Fim da Paz

**CAPÍTULO 1 - O FIM DA PAZ**

** A escuridão era a única coisa naquele recinto além daquela energia negativa, impregnada de ódio e rancor. Andava e andava, mas não parecia sair do lugar. De repente apareceu um chão e sobre ele várias "coisas". Era impossível distingüir o que eram, pois estavam totalmente fora de foco. Ele então foi andando até um das "coisas" mais próximas. Um corpo. Ou melhor, o que restava de um corpo: sem braços, sem pernas e sem cabeça. Repentinamente o chão virou terra e pedras, e a sua frente uma fortaleza. Ou melhor, o que restava de uma fortaleza: apenas pedras de 10 metros de largura umas sobre as outras.**

** Sua cabeça doía, resultado da estuporação. Era isso, Voldemort conseguira êxito em seu ataque a Azkaban. Pelo que seus olhos percebiam ele fora o único que restara vivo. Portanto, 300 aurores tinham sido assassinados. E provavelmente nenhum Comensal da Morte. "O que era aquele 'fogo' envolta dos Comensais?"**

** Passou a mão no rosto. Um enorme corte aberto lá. Ele não escapara por sorte. Voldemort o poupara para contar a história para a sociedade bruxa, e deixara uma marca em seu rosto. Agora não tinha mais honra, a perdera por completo. Aquele com uma marca na face era considerado entre todos da comunidade bruxa como um covarde que preferira viver a dar sua vida pelo Bem. Não restava outra saída senão aquela.**

** Empunhou sua espada, que ainda permanecia na bainha, sem nem ao menos ter sido tocada. Sua roupa de guerra também estava toda limpa, mesmo ele tendo caído na terra. Tinha proteção contra sujeira.**

** Fechou os olhos. Colocou a ponta da espada sobre o peito. "Perdoe-me Deusa, pelo meu ato de covardia. Que minha alma seja enviada ao Universo."**

** Forçou a espada. Porém algo a segurou. Abriu os olhos. Viu óculos de meia lua, e por trás deles olhos azuis decididos encaravam os seus. Um mago de idade, trajando vestes azuis, olhava-o sério.**

** Se jogou ao chão. Caiu sentado. Começou a chorar. Pela primeira vez na sua vida o mais destemido auror do Ministério da Magia começou a chorar. Em sua veste, na altura do peito, várias insígneas. Era também o mais condecorado auror do Ministério da Magia. Agora um desonrado. Teria que mudar de nome.**

** Mas o que seria da Inglaterra com metade de seu efetivo militar morto?**

** Olhou para o velhinho e viu que ele parecia esperar por algo.**

** Então contou a Dumbledore o que tinha acontecido, sempre com imenso pesar no coração.**

** -- _Início do Flashback _--**

**_ Estava em seu escritório no Ministério da Magia quando de repente o alarme tocou. Fudge tinha declarado a volta de Voldemort publicamente, porém não tinha aceitado isso ainda. E aquele barulho infernal tocava e aquela luz vermelha piscava por todo o Ministério. E aquela voz feminina surgiu, falando na maior calma:_**

** - _Atenção todos os aurores presentes no momento. Esse é um comunicado de emergência. E não é um treino. Repito. Não é um treino. Voldemort está nesse exato momento atacando Azkaban acompanhado de 10 comensais da morte. Peço que todos os aurores se dirijam até Azkaban e ponham um fim a essa baderna. Obrigada._**

** _Ele nem pensou em nada. Transfigurou sua veste em um uniforme de guerra e foi para o Salão Emergencial. Chegando lá, uma multidão de aurores já estava no local. Foi até um tipo de palanque e comunicou:_**

**_ -Como o único General da Magia da Inglaterra, irei comandá-los. É tudo muito simples: quem matar mais comensais ganha 100.000 galeões. Vamos. - e desaparatou, seguido por mais de 300 aurores. Infelizmente, naquele mesmo momento, não havia sequer um membro da Ordem da Fênix no Ministério. Estavam todos em reunião._**

**_ Ao chegar em Azkaban, no lado externo da fortaleza, já foi possível ver centenas de corpos de dementadores no chão. Os grandes portões negros da prisão estavam abertos. E o Mago General permanecia na frente dos aurores._**

**_ Esperaram um pouco e de repente Voldemort apareceu. E atrás dele, milhares de bruxos. A maioria de tempos remotos, mas que por terem sido amaldiçoados e condenados à vida eterna quando os dementadores sugaram suas almas, permaneceram em inúmeras celas subterrâneas da prisão. Parecia que Voldemort achara uma maneira de recolocar as almas sugadas nos corpos. E os aurores definitivamente não estavam preparados para aquilo._**

**_ O Senhor das Trevas então mostrou uma esfera negra. Disse algumas palavras e da esfera pularam pequenas chamas, que cobriram todos os seus seguidores._**

_** - AGORA!!! - gritou o Mago General.** _

**_ Os aurores mandaram feitiços dos mais diversos, porém ao baterem na barreira de chamas, simplesmente sumiram._**

**_ Lord Voldemort então gargalhou, uma risada fria e sem emoção. Parou. E como se obedecessem a uma ordem mental, todos os Comensais das Trevas empunharam suas espadas. E marcharam em direção aos aurores._**

**_ O Mago General convocou uma barreira, e gritou:_**

**_ - Ataque nível extremo! Empunhem suas espadas, fila horizontal, Maldições Imperdoáveis permitidas!_**

**_ E os aurores fizeram uma fila do lado do General, empunharam suas espadas e apontaram para os comensais, que vinham marchando lentamente em direção a eles, vencendo aos poucos os 100 metros de distância entre o Bem e o Mal._**

**_ - Atacar a vontade!_**

**_ Feitiços começaram a voar pela planície, saindo das espadas. Porém continuavam a não surtir efeito sobre as Trevas._**

**_ - Mas que porcaria de fogo é esse? Combate corpo a corpo!_**

**_ O Bem começou a correr em direção ao Mal. Quando estavam a 10 metros de distância, os mais próximos dos Comensais começaram a pegar fogo, e só o que se viu foram esqueletos caindo aos pés dos Comensais, qua continuavam a marchar lentamente._**

**_ - Merda... RETIRADA! RETIRADA! RETI... - antes de completar a palavra Voldemort o pegou pelo pescoço e o segurou no alto. O pavor tomou conta de seu corpo._**

**_ - Diga-me, Mago General. Deseja viver ou morrer?_**

**_ - Vi-vi-viver._**

**_ Uma gargalhada fria tomou conta da planície. Todos se voltaram para o Lord das Trevas._**

**_ - Atenção! Eu perguntei se ele desejava viver ou morrer! E ele preferiu viver a morrer defendendo sua pátria!_**

**_ Alguns poucos aurores, cinco ou seis, desaparataram. Mas no momento em que os outros também iriam desaparatar, os Comensais de repente estavam do lado deles, já cortando suas cabeças. E depois os que mais tinham ódio no coração cortavam partes do corpo dos mortos._**

**_ - Veja, covarde. Veja seus companheiros morrerem enquanto você sobrevive._**

**_ Voldemort encostou a esfera negra na face direita do General, que pôde sentir seu rosto queimando. Com o pouco de lucidez que lhe sobrava, devido à grande dor, ele soube que uma caveira era marcada nele._**

**_ - Estupore. - sussurou Voldemort no ouvido do homem, que instantâneamente caiu no chão, inconsiente._**

**-- _Fim do Flashback _-- **

** Ao final da história, Dumbledore disse:**

** - Agora vá. Deixe que cuido de você ser esquecido na história em que os aurores que fugiram vão contar ao Ministério. Que Merlim o proteja.**

** Olhou para Dumbledore. E entendeu o que deveria ser feito. Iria usar sua influência para conseguir tropas militares bruxas internacionais para a Ordem da Fênix. Ele, que defendera com tanta convicção que Voldemort não tinha voltado, e que era tudo fruto de um velho caduco e deu um garoto querendo atenção. Sabia que o velho caduto comandava uma organização secreta de combate ao Mal. Agora ele estava nela. E não sabe até hoje como de repente tudo o que precisava saber sobre a Order tinha entrado em sua cabeça só de olhar para Alvo.**

** Se levantou. Enxugou as lágrimas. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. Assentiu com a cabeça para Dumbledore e desaparatou.**

** Sua primeira parada: Itália, seu país natal. Convocaria até mesmo o Esquadrão Especial Italiano se fosse necessário. Quem sabe assim conseguiria voltar a conviver consigo mesmo algum dia?**

** ----------**

** Enquanto isso, no Brasil, um homem de cabelos ruivos escutava as notícias que o mar lhe contava. Tinha que alertar os Cavaleiros de Merlim. E também o Esquadrão dos Dragões Alados.**

** E num local não muito longe dali, Harry Potter acordava com uma imensa dor na cicatriz, como nunca tinha doído antes. E dessa vez também sangrava.**

** Que sonho estranho tinha sido aquele? Será que Voldemort tinha mesmo invadido Azkaban? E que chama era aquela que protegia totalmente aos Comensais da Morte? Com aquele poder certamente Voldemort conseguiria dominar o mundo quando quisesse! Tinha que contar a Dumbledore! E tinha que fugir dali o mais rápido possível! É quando entra pela janela uma coruja marrom, que deixa uma carta sobre a cama de Harry e vai embora. Ele pega a carta e começa a ler:**

** "Harry, Azkaban foi atacada, tome cuidado, e NÃO SAIA DA CASA DE SEUS TIOS!  
Arthur Weasley"**

** Como assim não sair de casa? Voldemort deve estar exterminando bruxos a vontade pelo mundo bruxo e eles dizem a Harry para ficar ali? Então percebe que o sangue de sua cicatriz já manchava os lençóis de sua cama. Tia Petúnia ficaria uma fera. Tinha que ir ao banheiro. Depois mandaria cartas aos seus amigos.**

** Abriu a porta do quarto bem devagar, para não fazer barulho. Era noite na Rua dos Alfeneiros. E foi andando na ponta dos pés em direção ao banheiro. Chegou lá, fechou a porta, acendeu as luzes e começou a lavar o rosto, todo sujo de sangue. Acabou de lavar-se, enxugou-se, abriu a porta, apagou as luzes e saiu do banheiro, ainda nas pontas dos pés. Foi andando para o quarto, quando percebeu que as luzes da sala, no andar de baixo, estavam acesas. Decidiu ir ver o motivo.**

** Foi andando ainda nas pontas de pés, desceu alguns degraus, e se abaixou para ver a sala. Desejou nunca ter tido a curiosidade de ir até lá ver o que estava acontecendo. O que viu ficaria em seus pesadelos para sempre.**

** Enforcados, pendurados pelo pescoço por uma corda que estava presa ao lustre da sala, estavam seus tios e seu primo. E a sala estava toda limpinha, impecável como sempre. Não havia sinais de luta.**

** Estava abalado. Sempre desejara se livrar de seus tios e de seu primo, e algumas vezes até a morte deles. Mas esse desejo era só por raiva. Nunca desejara de verdade que seus tios morressem enforcados em sua própria casa, dependurados ao lustre por uma corda.**

** Ainda completamente chocado, foi ao telefone. Não sabia como se lembrou do telefone que Hermione dera a ele ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts, a duas semanas atrás.**

** - Alô. - Harry ouviu uma voz de sono dizer do outro lado da linha.**

** - Hermione? - disse quase num sussurro, a voz trêmula.**

** - Harry? É você? Você está bem?**

** - Meus tios estão enforcados na sala.**

** - Que? Harry, você tem certeza do que está dizendo?**

** - Claro que sim, acha que não sei diferenciar meus tios vivos de meus tios mortos? - replicou irritado.**

** - Harry, não toque neles. Não faça nada. Apenas volte para o seu quarto e se deite. Eu vou mandar uma carta para a Ordem. Fique deitado até eles chegarem, entendeu?**

** - POR QUE TODO MUNDO ME DIZ PARA NÃO FAZER NADA? - ele gritou e bateu o telefone. Pensou no que ia fazer. E o telefone tocou. Droga de telefone. Tirou o fio da tomada. Então decidiu ir para seu quarto.**

** Sentou na cama. E pensou: "Azkaban foi destruída, meus tios e meu primo estão enforcados na sala e eu não tenho mais nenhum parente no mundo. O que será de mim? O que será dos que estão a minha volta?" E chorou. Chorou pelo resto da noite, até adormecer.**

** ----------**

** E enquanto Harry dormia sossegadamente, Tonks estava com cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis e um nariz fino na sala do diretor de Hogwarts.**

** - Dumbledore, o Ministério foi atacado, todos que estavam lá estão mortos. Voldemort está vindo para cá.**

** Dumbledore parecia mais pensativo do que nunca. Após alguns instante disse:**

** - Mande um comunicado de emergência para todos da Ordem no mundo todo. Comunique que devem adotar o plano de resistência.**

** - O plano de resistência? Mas senhor, tem certeza que é necessário?**

** - Certeza absoluta. Diga que quando chegarem ao destino, eu darei maiores informações. E coloque um feitiço de hiper-velocidade e de invisibilidade permanente nas corujas. Diga a elas que essa é a única maneira de sobreviverem aos tempos negros que ameaçam o mundo.**

** - Certo. - e virou-se, indo em direção à porta.**

** - E Nimphadora...**

** - Sim? - parou e virou-se para Alvo.**

** - Por favor, não cometa erros dessa vez. - disse apreensivo. - E depois de mandar as corujas, fuja também. Desaparate o mais longe da Inglaterra que puder, e só depois pense em como irá para a resistência.**

** Sem mais nada dizer, Tonks saiu da sala de Dumbledore.**

** O diretor sentou-se, cansado. Seria uma longa viajem, por túneis subterrâneos intermináveis. Levantou-se e foi até a gaiola de Fawkes. Abriu-a:**

** - Minha cara amiga. Companheira de tantos anos. Chegou o momento de partir para lindas florestas tropicais, das quais você foi retirada. Sim, você voltará para casa. Pegue o chapéu seletor, e se encaminhe para sua casa. Lá encontrará amigos meus, que irão te dizer mais sobre o que está acontecendo. No momento não tenho tempo para lhe explicar. Vá.**

** Fawkes voou majestosamente para a prateleira, pegou o chapéu seletor, e saiu voando pela janela.**

** Alvo conferiu se sua varinha estava mesmo em suas vestes, pegou sua penseira, e foi para a floresta proibida. Adentrou uns cem metros nela até aparecerem centauros. Armados com suas lanças e prontos para atacar. Porém o velho diretor de Hogwarts logo tomou a palavra:**

** - Meus amigos, sei que já sabem há tempos de uma guerra que estaria por vir. E venho alertá-los: ela já chegou. Logo bruxos negros chegarão e destruirão tudo o que se encontra nessa floresta. Fujam, para seu próprio bem!**

** Então surge um centauro de aparência majestosa, porém amedrontadora. Em sua cabeça, um par de chifres. E disse numa voz grossa, firme, porém que não transmitia idéia de hierarquia nenhuma sobre Dumbledore:**

** - É mesmo verdade o que nos conta, velho mago?**

** - Sim.**

** - E como era de se esperar você está fugindo, ao invés de lutar por essa escola que tanto diz amar.**

** - Não me julge, centauro. Eu estou sim fugindo, adimito. Mas não é para sempre. Irei para um lugar onde serei útil. Organizarei a resistência contra o Mal. Se continuasse aqui morreria e seria inútil. Da mesma forma que estão sendo agora.**

** - Inútil? Está me chamando de inútil? O que queria que eu fizesse? Que fosse acabar com todo Mal do mundo, usando lanças? Lembra-se o que aconteceu quando um grupo de centauros decidiu aparecer para os trouxas, usando apenas lanças? Foram mortos com objetos de metal em seus corpos. Como quer que usemos lanças para combater a Esnefla?**

** - Então é mesmo a Esnefla que está sob o domínio de Voldemort?**

** - Por que eu deveria lhe dizer?**

** - Porque eu posso mostrar a vocês o caminho para a Terra Sagrada, lar dos Cavaleiros de Merlim.**

** O centauro obviamente não esperava esta resposta, pois soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.**

** - Mas é claro - continuou Dumbledore - que não sei onde fica a morada deles. Isso vocês terão que descobrir sozinhos.**

** Ele pareceu considerar. Era uma proposta realmente excelente:**

** - Certo velho. O que quer saber?**

** - Conte-me mais sobre esta Esnefla. E como destruí-la.**

** O centauro soltou uma gargalhada:**

** - Destruí-la? Isso é impossível. Mas posso lhe contar sobre ela.**

** "Reza a lenda, que a 3 mil anos atrás, uma Medusa se apaixonou por um humano. Ela odiava o Diabo, pois por causa dele, ao fazer 13 anos, as serpentes surgiram em sua cabeça e transformaram sua mãe, uma humana que a tinha adotado, em pedra. Mas mesmo odiando o Mal era impossibilitada de se aproximar de seu amado, pois o transfomaria em pedra. Então foi orar a Deus.**

** - Deus, me apaixonei por um mortal. Por favor ajude-me, pois se ele me vir ele se transformará em pedra por toda a eternidade.**

** Porém Deus não podia fazer nada, e apareceu em sonho para ela:**

** - Você não foi criada por mim, pequena Medusa, mas sim por Lúcifer. Não posso fazer nada por você, infelizmente. Sei que apesar de abominá-lo, irá até ele. Mas antes de submeter seu amado à solução que Lúcifer lhe der, pense bem, e use seu coração antes de tomar sua decisão.**

** E como Deus premeditou, apesar de resistir muito, a medusa foi ao Inferno falar com o Diabo:**

** - Senhor das Trevas que me criou, eu imploro, me deixe poder me aproximar de meu amado humano de alguma forma.**

** E ele pensou um pouco. Depois criou uma esfera negra flamejante aos pés de Medusa:**

** - Leve isso. Terá que usar em seu amado, assim ele será imune a qualquer coisa quando a chama negra o envolver.**

** - A qualquer coisa? Até mesmo a mim?**

** - Sim, até mesmo a você. Mas o preço é de que, quem quer que seja que use o poder da esfera, e quem quer que seja que use dos privilégios dela, irá pagar amaldiçoando sua alma. A alma dessa pessoa virá ao Inferno, e não ao Paraíso.**

** - Então eu não quero.**

** E o Diabo se enfureceu:**

** - COMO OUSA VIR ME PERTUBAR PARA DEPOIS NEGAR O QUE OFEREÇO? VÁ EMBORA, E LEVE MEU PRESENTE COM VOCÊ! OU FIQUE PARA SEMPRE NO INFERNO ENQUANTO SEU AMADO VAI AO PARAÍSO! - gritou.**

** Ela, sem ter escolha, pegou a Esnefla e saiu do Inferno.**

** Porém logo que tocou na esfera negra, toda a bondade que tinha em seu coração desapareceu, e ela nem pensou antes de jogar a chama negra em seu amado, sem perceber que o amor também tinha desaparecido, e o que restava era o desejo.  
  
E então o obrigou a ficar com ela, o aprisionando em uma caverna escura, até que ele morreu. E a morte dele a levou à loucura. Até que se matou, simplesmente prendendo a respiração, segurando a esfera na mão. Porém as serpentes permaneceram vivas em sua cabeça e transformaram o resto do corpo da mesdusa em pedra. E a estátua da medusa se tornou a guardiã da Esnefla. A estátua e mais muitas armadilhas que Deus lá depositou para impedir que a esfera caísse novamente nas mãos de alguém."**

** Logo que a história acabou, o centauro disse:**

** - Vamos logo. Essa calmaria prediz a chegada do Mal em muito breve.**

** - Por aqui. - disse Dumbledore já ficando a frente dos centauros e correndo para dentro da floresta. Ele também sentia uma forte energia negra vindo em direção a Hogwarts. Eles correram por alguns minutos até chegarem a uma árvore de 3 metros de altura, por dois de largura, comum à floresta.**

** O centauro irritou-se. O que estavam fazendo ali, no nada?**

** - Velho idiota, você nos enganou! Matem-no! - ordenou aos seus súditos.**

** - Esperem! Essa é a entrada para os túneis que nos levarão até a Terra Sagrada.**

** - Não me parece uma entrada de alguma coisa.**

** - Eu preciso me concentrar, e então a entrada se abrirá. Mas se me matar, nunca conseguirá abrir a entrada.**

** - Certo, mas seja rápido.**

** Então Dumbledore se concentrou por instantes. E uma aura branca começar a sair de seu corpo. - Pelo poder Druida que há em mim, ordeno-te que abra-te. É uma Ordem Real Druida, e não um pedido.**

** Então a árvore sumiu, revelando uma porta comum. Quer dizer, era uma porta que estava no meio da floresta, sem se apoiar em nada. Dumbledore girou a maceneta e abriu-a. Então se revelou um longo corredor. Ele entrou. Os centauros foram atrás. Quando o último centauro entrou, a porta se fechou. E do lado de fora a árvore voltava a aparecer.**

** Ao fechar da porta, tudo ficou escuro, e 3 segundos depois tochas surgiram nas paredes, iluminando tudo. Eles estavam agora no que parecia ser uma caverna subterrânea:**

** - Daqui pra frente, são 10 dias de caminhada até chegarmos. E apenas magia druida ou celta funciona aqui.**

** Era isso. Alvo estava desarmado, acompanhado de um bando de 50 centauros com lanças:**

** - E quando quisermos comer, o que faremos?**

** - Estamos em outra dimensão. Aqui não há dia ou noite, calor ou frio, fome ou satisfação.**

** - Ache o que quiser, velho, mas saiba que se sentirmos fome não exitaremos antes de matá-lo para nos alimentar.**

** - Não sentirão fome. - disse Dumbledore incerto. Dali para frente, podiam esperar qualquer coisa.**

** ----------**

** Acordou e não tinha ninguém da Ordem em seu quarto. Já era manhã. Ficou estarrecido. Havia sido apenas um pesadelo. Sentou-se e viu que tinha dormido de óculos. Olhou para cima da escrivaninha e viu uma carta aberta. Leu e percebeu que era a carta que o Sr. Weasley tinha mandado, dizendo para ele não sair da casa dos tios dele.**

** Nesse momento entrou uma coruja cinza. A coruja do Profeta Diário. Ele pegou o saco de veludo com o jornal e tirou o jornal de dentro. Na primeira página, como ele imaginava, tinha a notícia da invasão a Azkaban. Porém, não era só isso:**

** "AZKABAN É INVADIDA POR AQUELE-QUE-NÃO-DEVE-SER-NOMEADO E ELE, EM GOLPE AO MINISTÉRIO, VIRA O NOVO PRIMEIRO MINISTRO.**

** Amigo leitor, essa é a última edição do Profeta Diário. Se você a está recebendo, sinta-se feliz. Ontem, às 11:30 da noite, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado comandou um ataque a Azkaban e tirou de lá milhares de prisioneiros. Depois, ao ser surpreendido por mais de 300 aurores do Ministério da Magia, matou todos, inclusive o grande Mago General, Holy Wizard, que comandava a equipe de aurores.**

** Logo após a carnificina, ele decidiu que queria o Ministério da Magia para si, então foi até o mesmo, acompanhado de mais milhares de Comensais, e dominou o local, matando a todos que encontrava pela frente.**

** Seu primeiro ato como Ministro da Magia foi proibir a existência de qualquer jornal, e proibir também que a edição de hoje fosse distribuída.**

** Em uma escuta mágica que o Profeta tinha no gabinete do Ministro da Magia, foi possível saber que os planos de Voldemort agora são dominar o resto do mundo e que ele já tinha destruído Hogwarts. Proteja-se leitor. Pegue mantimentos e esconda-se em algum local secreto. A Era das Trevas começou. E provavelmente, enquanto você lê essa edição do Profeta Diário, ele está sendo incendiado, e eu estou sendo assassinado.**

** Foi um prazer ter levado os fatos a você durante todos esses anos. Que Merlin nos proteja."**

** - Eu tenho que fugir! - isso foi a única coisa que veio a cabeça de Harry. Pegou sua varinha e foi até Edwiges. Abriu a gaiola. - Edwiges, quero que fique me acompanhando, mas escondida, tudo bem? E a qualquer sinal de perigo, pie feito louca e me avise.  
Ela deu um alto piado e saiu voando pela janela. Harry saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Seus tios ainda estavam lá:**

** - Desculpem, mas não vou poder enterrá-los agora. - aponto a varinha para a corda - Difendo! - e a corda se cortou. Os corpos caíram sobre o sofá.**

** Pegou um sobretudo que tinha um capuz que estava pendurado no armário sob as escadas, o vestiu, e saiu pela porta. Estava sozinho em uma selva. E essa selva era comandada por Lord Voldemort.**

** Foi andando. Tinha que ir para Grimmauld Place.**

** - Accio Capa da Invisibilidade! Accio Firebolt - e em poucos segundos elas estavam em sua mão. Colocou a capa e subiu na Firebolt. E levantou vôo. Se inclinou e foi na maior velocidade em direção à casa de Sírius. Ao QG da Ordem da Fênix. Sua sorte estava lançada. Se alguém o visse, estava morto, com certeza.**


	2. Idiotice de Harry

CAPÍTULO 2 – IDIOTICE DE HARRY

Dumbledore estava com um semblante sério, talvez temeroso, muito diferente do costumeiro homem sereno que ele aparentava ser. Ele ia calado, com os centauros atrás também calados. O único barulho que se escutava era dos cascos dos meio-humanos batendo no chão da caverna, ainda que o mesmo fosse de terra. Assim permaneceu a viajem durante os outros dez dias, que para eles pareceram dez minutos. Ora bolas, quem entende o tempo das dimensões?

--------------

Enquanto isso Harry voava em sua firebolt, andando em sua capa de invisibilidade. Depois de um tempo indo em direção à Grimmauld Place, viu várias pessoas montadas em vassouras voando em direção a si. Com medo, e vendo que eles podiam ver sua própria vassoura, decidiu que o melhor a fazer era tentar fugir deles. Deu uma curva em "U", e sai voando na maior velocidade possível, eventualmente dando curvas para tentar despistá-los. As várias vassouras, que ele calculava serem umas cinqüenta, foram acompanhando-o, sempre atrás dele, não importando o quanto o garoto tentasse despistá-los.

Mas estava em dúvida: não seriam eles membros da Ordem? Afinal vinham da direção em que se localizava o QG da mesma! Mas também poderiam ser servos de Voldemort, que acabavam de destruir Grimmauld Place e agora iam para a casa de Harry, porém tinham se alegrado muito ao ver seu alvo voando como um presente alado em direção a eles.

Então escutou uma voz grossa e imponente, que achava que já tinha ouvido em algum lugar:

- MUITO BEM NÚMERO 306, TEM PERMISSÃO PARA DE APROXIMAR DO GAROTO E SE IDENTIFICAR! CASO NÃO HAJA COOPERAÇÃO, QUERO QUE SAIA DE PERTO DELE, PARA ASSIM O ESTUPORARMOS.

Aquela voz... Onde o tinha escutado...? Não era hora para tentar se lembrar de uma voz conhecida, afinal Voldemort tinha muitos artifícios, e provavelmente conseguiria implantar uma voz falsa em alguns de seus comensais para assim confundir Harry. "Mas não sou idiota, não vou cair nessa!" – pensou ele.

Deu uma breve olhada para trás e pôde ver alguém com cabelos compridos se aproximar dele. A vassoura, pelo que reconheceu do design e velocidade, deveria ser uma Firebolt Special Edition, que era duas vezes mais rápida que o último modelo, a Firebolt.

Pensou como faria para evitar que a pessoa chegasse perto dele. Podia ser uma armadilha para deixá-lo desnorteado e assim o capturarem. Sim... Podia ser uma pessoa disfarçada de Sirius... Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos ao lembrar do padrinho... Se Harry não fosse tão idiota Sirius estaria vivo, e talvez fosse buscá-lo na casa de seus tios, assim fazendo com que seus tios também não fossem assassinados simplesmente por estarem tentando proteger o garoto. Sim, era de uma forma torta, mas ainda assim era uma forma de proteção, já que com os Dursley ele tinha a proteção do sangue da família, e toda aquela coisa dita por Dumbledore...

Agora a raiva se apossou de Harry. DUMBLEDORE! Como aquele velho idiota pôde esconder aquela profecia de Harry por dezesseis anos? Como? Parte da culpa de Sirius era do velho, pois se o garoto soubesse do que Voldemort estava querendo, não iria até a droga do Ministério da Magia, e assim não iria ter perdido seu padrinho!

Ele percebeu que as vassouras das pessoas que estavam atrás dele estavam tremendo violentamente. Não soube o porque, mas desejou muito que todas as vassouras se quebrassem, começando pela Firebolt SE, que estava a menos de um metro dele agora. Então ele reconheceu os cabelos ruivos de Gina, e a face da garota. Mas era só uma armadilha, com certeza. E a vassoura da garrota, depois de tremer mais um bocado, de repente explodiu em vários pedaços, que foram jogados para todos os lados.

A surpresa da ruiva foi evidente. Ela fez cara de espanto e começou a cair. Enquanto isso Harry sentia vários pedaços finos da vassoura entrarem em suas costas, fazendo com que sentisse uma dor insuportável. Mas ainda assim ele permaneceu voando na maior velocidade possível, sem brecar nem um pouco.

A surpresa de Harry também era grande: sua vontade tinha sido feita! E ele viu também que as vassouras dos outros continuavam a tremer espantosamente, dando a impressão de que explodiriam a qualquer momento. E a surpresa aumentou quando vários deles, mais ou menos a metade, desviaram da perseguição para irem em direção à garota. Só então ele percebeu que não eram servos de Voldemort, mas sim vários membros da Ordem, que tinham ido ao seu encontro, pois Comensais da Morte não se importavam se tinha um membro deles a caminho da morte, todos continuariam a perseguir o garoto, achando bom que era menos um para virar o queridinho do mestre. Deu um suspiro aliviado e foi baixando a velocidade, olhando para os outros, que também baixavam. Viu que tinham conseguido pegar Gina. E reconheceu Moody, que era quem tinha gritado para que a menina se aproximasse.

Mas nada tinha acabado como ele pensava. De repente todas as vassouras, exceto a dele, explodiram como a primeira. O pânico tomou conta dele. Esquecera do pedido atendido de que elas explodissem. Tinha que pensar, e rápido!

Mas por mais que pensasse, nenhuma idéia vinha à sua mente.

Quem agiu foi outra pessoa, uma mulher. Apontou a varinha para a garganta:

- Sonorus! – e com a voz amplificada, após o feitiço – MIREM SUAS VARINHAS PARA BAIXO! TRANSFORMEM AS ÁRVORES EM COLCHÕES! LEMBREM-SE DE TENTAR FAZER O COLCHÃO MAIS MACIO E RESISTENTE POSSÍVEL! E TENTEM TAMBÉM IMENDAR OS COLCHÕES UNS AOS OUTROS, POIS ASSIM NINGUÉM CAIRÁ NO CHÃO! – Quietus. – E a voz voltou ao normal.

O que se seguiu foram centenas, talvez milhares, de feitiços sendo lançados para as árvores, transformando-as em um enorme colchão no meio de Londres. Quando eles estavam quase chegando aos colchões, Moody apontou a varinha para o colchão, lembrando-se de um feitiço básico que aprendera logo no começo do Treinamento. Nunca pensou que o usaria, pois era realmente muito básico. O feitiço absorvia sessenta por cento do dano da queda. Uma vez que o colchão já amorteceria bastante a queda, com o feitiço ficaria bem melhor:

- Amhorteced! – como era um feitiço instantâneo, isso é, acontecia no local desejado sem ser necessária que a varinha soltasse o feitiço e ele fosse ao objeto, logo o colchão ficou azulado. Se não fosse um feitiço instantâneo com certeza não chegaria a tempo no enorme colchão.

"Que sorte que ninguém se machucou..." Então uma dor começou a o incomodar, até ficar realmente forte.

- AH! – só então se lembrou do estilhaço de vassoura nas suas costas. Agora a dor tinha aumentado muito, e Harry quase não agüentava. Sentiu as mãos afrouxando. Não conseguia focalizar os olhos em nada direito, mas reconhecia o Big Bang ao longe. De repente, o Big Bang se transformou em um monte de fogo e fumaça, e o menino-que-sobreviveu só conseguiu ver a Marca-Negra no céu, antes de desmaiar com uma imensa dor na cicatriz.

--------------

- Por que o caminho acabou aqui? – perguntou enfurecido o líder dos centauros. Todos seus semelhantes apontaram suas lanças para o velho bruxo.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso leve, de tranqüilidade e alívio. As tensas feições em seu rosto se amenizaram quase que por completo. Perdeu-se em pensamentos...

Em sua leitura sobre a passagem que levava até os Cavaleiros de Merlim ele lera que a passagem era guardada por um dos Cavaleiros. Esse Cavaleiro era obrigado a guardar a passagem depois de ter feito um ato de traição ao Círculo Sagrado, ou depois do mesmo ter sido salvo da morte quando já tinha morrido e estava se dirigindo para A Passagem.

Em suas várias hipóteses sobre como seria, Dumbledore não sabia qual seria pior, pegar o primeiro caso ou o segundo.

Se pegasse um traidor, Dumbledore teria que duelar até a morte contra ele, e seria impedido de utilizar sua varinha, uma vez que apenas Magia Celta ou Druida era permitida.

Por outro lado, caso encontrasse um que tinha sido salvo da morte, Dumbledore iria morrer, o que livraria o Cavaleiro da humilhação de ter se dirigido À Passagem.

- VELHO, RESPONDA!

- É porque chegamos.

- Acha que sou tolo? Não sou. Escutei muito bem quando disse que demoraríamos dez dias para passarmos pelo túnel!

Então escutaram uma voz grossa, imponente, que nem mesmo Draco Malfoy, em seu melhor humor sarcástico e desafiante para com autoridades, conseguiria dizer algo contra. Os ossos de todos ali tremeram, assim como as paredes. O medo tomou conta deles, entrando em cada fibra.

"_O túnel? Quem pensas que é para subjugar a entrada para o Círculo Sagrado?"_

E apareceu "algo" na frente deles (eles não estavam encostados no fim do túnel não). Um ser assustador, que trajava algo como uma mortalha, que o deixava parecido com um dementador, mas muito pior. (Lembre-se dos Espectros do Anel do filme O Senhor dos Anéis)

"_Responda!"_ – disse a "coisa", agora falando não para amedrontar, mas para acordar a todos. Nem por isso sua voz deixou de ser imponente, e seus trajes deixaram todos um tanto... Cautelosos.

- Ora, ninguém manda Wondy, o Rei dos Centauros fazer algo! – ele falou tentando passar poder. Mas sua voz saiu trêmula e receosa, e ele claramente tinha recuado uns dois passos quando a coisa apareceu.

"_Como ousas falar assim com um Cavaleiro de Merlim? E ainda por cima és um mero e inútil centauro, ser que deveria se submeter a mim! Esqueces do seu Dever Mákico?" _– novamente a voz saiu amedrontadora, mas sem fazer as paredes tremer. Era como se da primeira vez ele tivesse usado magia para fazer tudo tremer, e agora usava apenas sua voz, que por si só deixava os outros bastante atordoados.

- Não tenho que me curvar perante ti até que reconheça sua magia, e até que se mostre. E não pode me punir por isso. Está na Lei.

"_Tolo!" _– o local tremeu. _"Estou aqui, mostrando-me. E se não reconheces minha magia é porque não és realmente um verdadeiro Rei. Qualquer Rei centauro reconheceria minha magia antes de seus súditos, e não é isso que acontece! Terás que pagar com a vida pela ousadia, e tomarei sua vida também para pagar a Dívida de Vida que tenho com o Círculo Sagrado!" _– centauro olhou para trás e viu que todos os outros tinham se curvado para a o Cavaleiro.

Então ele tirou as mortalhas e as jogou para o lado, sendo que elas sumiram ao tocar a parede. (Eles estavam num túnel, se esqueceram?) E o que se viu foi algo que ninguém esperava ver. Apareceu na frente de Dumbledore e dos centauros um homem que aparentava ter uns "vinte-e-tantos"...trinta anos, com cabelos azuis curtos, olhos vermelhos, alto, com uma musculatura de alguém que se exercitava bastante. (Mas não era um daqueles gorilas metade músculos e metade anabolizantes não!) Trajava uma roupa branca leve, e na cintura uma espada que brilhava forte, como se fosse ouro branco ou prata. Ou a mistura dos dois.

Qualquer um que o visse o acharia um cara simpático, e era isso que Dumbledore achava dele. Mas se dependesse da raiva, desprezo e superioridade que mostrava naquele instante, poderia ser confundido claramente com um Comensal da Morte.

- Perdoe-me senhor, perdoe-me! – Wondy se ajoelhou rapidamente, enquanto implorava choramingando para que o Cavaleiro não o matasse.

- Te darei uma morte rápida, prometo. Mas como não posso matar um Rei centauro sem que o Círculo permita... – sua voz agora veio como a voz de um homem normal.

- Bem lembrado! Você não pode matar um Rei centauro! – de repente o Cavaleiro, como se fosse um flash, desembainhou a espada, cortou os dois chifres dourados de Wondy, seguidos pelo pescoço dele, e embainhou novamente a espada.

Os chifres sumiram assim que cortados, e quando o pescoço do centauro foi cortado, fazendo com que a cabeça dele logo fosse cair, o corpo dele se transformou em uma névoa branca, que entrou no corpo do Cavaleiro depois de bater em seu peito.

Depois disso o homem abriu um sorriso enorme para Dumbledore, que retribuiu, mas não com tanto entusiasmo, afinal ele acabava de ver um centauro ser morto, ao vivo e a cores.

--------------

Acordou tonto, vendo estrelas no céu, literalmente. Era noite, estava em uma floresta, deitado sobre folhas macias bem colocadas sobre o chão. Olhou para o lado e viu um monte de pessoas com vestes leves trabalhando manualmente em uma construção. E perto da construção estava Dumbledore, sentado em uma cadeira e vendo algo sobre uma mesa.

Harry sentiu o sangue subir pela sua cabeça, era Dumbledore, o idiota que escondera do garoto coisas tão importantes, coisas tão vitais sobre sua vida. Lá estava ele, sentado, com todas as mordomias, enquanto os outros trabalhavam para ele. Sua vontade era ir lá e socá-lo até estar sangrando como um prisioneiro militar da 2ª Guerra Mundial. Mas sabia que não conseguiria, ele tinha muitos escravos que estavam dispostos a dar sua vida por ele. Então resolveu ir embora daquele lugar, para bem longe daquele velho.

Saiu rastejando lentamente dali. Depois de um tempo, já em pé, caminhou até chegar a uma nascente num lugar muito belo, parecido com um daqueles lugares de filme. Porém não estava sozinho, havia mais alguém lá. Um homem de corpo bronzeado, cabelos castanhos compridos, olhos também castanhos. Estava bem ao lado do garoto, que olhava fixamente para ele, com um certo medo e estranheza. O motivo era que o homem trajava apenas um amontoado de folhas na cintura, uns no tornozelo, uns nos pulsos, e no pescoço um colar de destes de alguns animais. Aparentava serenidade. Esse homem olhava fixamente para os olhos de Harry, então falou em uma voz grossa, surpreendendo o garoto:

- Você é um bruxo de varinha não? – falou em um inglês um tanto enrolado e com um forte sotaque estrangeiro.

- Sou sim, meu nome é Harry Potter.

- Potter? É, já me falaram de você. Você é aquele que destruiu Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, não é mesmo?

- É, pode-se dizer que sim. Mas o nome dele é Voldemort. – de repente uma forte ventania começou a soprar no local, e umas nuvens negras encobriram a lua, deixando o local em trevas total.

O homem pareceu se agitar com aquilo, e um leão apareceu atrás dele, olhando fixamente para Harry.

- Desfaça agora esse feitiço chamado Voldemort, a lua é sagrada para mim, não quero que a encubra artificialmente.

- Eu não fiz feitiço nenhum, acho que isso aconteceu por que Voldemort agora é o senhor supremo do mundo...

- Mas você não o tinha destruído? Não sou idiota, garoto.

- Ele voltou dos mortos... – a ventania se intensificava a cada instante – E agora dominou o mundo...- os olhos vidrados, a voz rouca, a ventania balançando até mesmo os galhos mais rígidos das árvores.

- E como você sabe, se ninguém te falou isso? – pergunta intrigado.

- Eu... Apenas sei... Acho que dá pra sentir que o mundo está mais "pesado", se me entende... Hey! Mas como você sabe que ninguém me contou sobre isso?

- Eu estava conversando com o bruxo de varinhas chamado Dumbledore. Ele teve sorte de ser um velho, ou o mataria assim que o visse destruindo tão desumanamente as minhas árvores, como vocês as chamam. Aliás, ele é forte... E é um décimo druida... Acho que daria um bom sacrifício de proteção... – parecia pensativo, mas então balança a cabeça negativamente como se para acordar do transe – Não, tenho que tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça... Fiz um juramento com ele. Mas ainda preciso de alguém poderoso para sacrificar para garantir a proteção que me foi solicitada... – olha para o garoto instintivamente.

Harry se assusta, recua dois passos para trás inconscientemente, os olhos arregalados.

- Não se preocupe, não será você. O velho me garantiu um homem mau para o sacrifício, um Comensal de Morte...

O que? Dumbledore iria "dar" um ser humano para ser sacrificado? Ele estava louco!

- Não vou permitir que sacrifique ninguém! – fala firme.

Olha para o garoto com um olhar estranho. Um misto de curiosidade e fúria.

- Se não vou oferecer sacrifício humano aos Deuses como pretende que eu consiga a proteção que me pediram?

- Mas que proteção é essa?

- Você não sabe? – olhando para ele como se fosse um monstro de três cabeças - Mas não foi você mesmo que disse que pode sentir as coisas no ar?

- Eu não disse isso! Olha aqui, não mude de assunto! Que proteção é essa?

- Oras, a proteção que fará você não ser reconhecido por ninguém além de mim e do velho! Parece que vocês têm uma magia que faz a mesma coisa, mas o bruxo cujo a simples pronúncia do nome pode cobrir a Lua está vigiando os locais onde se pode fazer isso...

- O feitiço do Fiel Segredo... Meus pais foram traídos...

- Sim, eu sei da história. Mas como disse, não tem mais onde ser feito esse feitiço, logo será necessário que eu faça o sacrifício humano.

- Eu já disse que não vou permitir isso! Ainda mais sendo esse sacrifício por minha causa. Se for assim eu não quero!

- Mas qual o problema? Eu vou sacrificar um daqueles que querem matar VOCÊ!

- Não interessa, não permitirei! Eu já disse mais de um milhão de vezes!

A ventania, que antes era conseqüência da menção de Voldemort agora se intensificava pela ira de Harry.

- E eu já falei que farei o sacrifício. Como você acha que irá me impedir de fazer o que eu quero?

- Eu sou um bruxo, ou já se esqueceu disso?

Dá uma risada cínica:

- Você? Um bruxo? Você é apenas um pirralho metido que só pensa em si... Muito claramente visível isso devido ao que aconteceu no final de seu quinto ano na escola... Você deveria saber que é preciso ter maturidade para saber de certas coisas... E eu tenho certeza de que você ainda não estava maduro o suficiente para saber da profecia, caso contrário não agiria daquele modo.

- E quem você pensa que é para falar comigo dessa maneira? E como pode saber da profecia se são muito poucos os que sabem? Duvido que Dumbledore contaria para você!

- Ninguém me contou. Eu apenas sei.

- Não! Você é um espião! Vem nos espionando para Voldemort! – O barulho de trovões ecoou pelo local.

- Não seja ridículo.

- Então como você sabe?

- Eu apenas sei. – fala novamente de maneira vaga.

Harry procura pelas vestes sua varinha, e logo a acha em seus bolsos. Aponta-a para o homem a sua frente:

- Confesse! Você é um espião!

- Você é patético.

- Eu não acho. Siga-me ou irei de matar! Ou melhor, vai andando na frente.

- Você não seria capaz de me matar... Mas me diga, para onde iremos?

- Para o acampamento de Dumbledore.

- Certo, certo... – vai andando despreocupado em direção ao acampamento com Harry em seu encalço, sempre apontando a varinha.

Eles andam por uns dez minutos até chegarem a uma aparente tribo indígena deserta. Não era exatamente para lá que o garoto desejava ir, queria ir para o local no qual tinha acordado. Mas era até bom conhecer o local em que ficaria por um bom tempo...

-Chegamos, o que o senhor ameaçador deseja agora? Que eu dance macarena?

- Dançar o que?

- Esquece. E agora, o que quer que eu faça?

Ignorando a pergunta Harry grita:

- DUMBLEDORE! PEGUEI UM ESPIÃO!

Logo dezenas de pessoas saíram das cabanas e fizeram um círculo em volta de Harry e do homem. Nenhum rosto conhecido estava lá.

Um murmurinho começou no local. Algumas pessoas apontavam para ele e diziam algo como "Olha, não é Harry Potter!?", ou então "Ele ficou louco?"

- Onde está Dumbledore?

- Estou aqui Harry. – ele vem andando pela multidão.

- Eu encontrei este espião.

Então o bom velhinho chega até eles, arregala os olhos e fala firme para o garoto:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Como assim o que eu penso que estou fazendo? Acabo de prender um espião e é assim que me recebe?

- Harry, este é o Guardião da Amazônia! Você não poderia feri-lo nem se quisesse muito! E ele não é um espião, é uma grande ajuda que nós temos.

- Não poderia feri-lo é? Oras, não sou tão fraco assim... Parece-me que ele nem ao menos tem uma varinha...

- Harry, pare de apontar a varinha para ele agora, antes que ele fique irritado...

- Não se preocupe, não vou ferir o menino da profecia Dumbledore. Mas, é claro, terei que descontar minha raiva em alguém se ele não parar agora... – disse com uma expressão divertida no rosto o Guardião.

- Harry, ouviu isto? Pare agora de apontar a varinha para ele... – agora colocava a mão discretamente em suas vestes, buscando sua varinha para desarmar o garoto.

- Dumbledore, não acha que está dando importância demais a isto? Deixe de ser paranóico! Esse idiota nem tem uma varinha! Como acha que ele poderia fazer mal a um de nós?

- IDIOTA? – de repente uma ira incrível tomou conta daquele homem, o céu ficou sem nuvens, a lua, antes cresceste se tornou cheia com um brilho fortíssimo, algo que ninguém vivo jamais presenciara, excetuando-se uma única vez. Os olhos do homem tornaram-se também brancos, como a lua. Ele olhava mortalmente para Harry. – Sugiro que retire o que disse, ou ela pagará pela sua imprudência! – apontou com o dedo para uma garota que entrava no montinho para ver o que acontecia. O garoto a reconheceu como sendo Hermione.

- Você não vai fazer nada com ela! – também parecia bem irritado – O que foi, tem medo de me enfrentar em um duelo digno? Eu o desafio.

- Harry NÃO! – gritou Dumbledore, mas já era tarde demais. Dezenas de árvores próximas do local haviam tomado vida e começaram a andar até Harry. Um grupo de corvos aparecera voando do nada e também ia em direção ao garoto, como se ele fosse a comida deles.

- Meu Deus... Harry... – Mione olhava assustadíssima para aquilo tudo. Nunca vira a lua mudar de fase em um piscar de olhos, nunca vira árvores tomarem vida, nunca vira um grupo de centenas de corvos aparecerem do nada em um habitat que não era comum a eles e irem em direção a um único garoto.

Mas já tinha lido sobre aquilo. Era o mesmo poder que o desaparecido Guardião da Floresta Proibida usara contra Slytherin e suas novas criaturas metade humanas e metade animais quando eles invadiam Hogwarts. Para convocar o Guardião, Gryffindor tivera de dar sua vida...

- Sobreviva a isto, menino-que-sobreviveu! – gritou o Guardião que demonstrava estar adorando aquilo, quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

- BASTA! – gritou um outro homem, visivelmente enfurecido que aparecera no local. Ele estava oculto sob um manto que lhe cobria todo o corpo, sobre um cavalo também negro com olhos vermelhos. – COMO OUSA DESOBEDECER A UMA ORDEM DIRETA DO CONSELHO SAGRADO, SEGUNDO GUARDIÃO DA TERRA? EU, O PRIMEIRO E ÚNICO GUARDIÃO DO SUBMUNDO QUERO QUE DEMONSTRE AGORA QUE PODEMOS CONFIAR EM SUA PALAVRA!

A lua então brilhou mais intensamente ainda do que antes, as árvores continuavam indo em direção a Harry e os pássaros ainda voavam para ele como se fossem flechas indo em direção a um alvo.

- É MESMO GUARDIÃO DO SUBMUNDO? E SE EU NÃO QUISER PARAR? – gritou cínico o outro.

- NESSE CASO, **SEGUNDO **GUARDIÃO DA TERRA, SEREI OBRIGADO A DESAFIÁ-LO PARA UM DUELO MORTAL! – nuvens negras encobriram o céu, principalmente a lua. A escuridão total estava sobre todos. Os olhos do cavalo agora pareciam brilhar com muito mais força – E então? O que vai ser? – fala como se fosse um atendente de um fast-food.

O Segundo Guardião da Terra então abaixou as cabeças. As árvores criaram raízes novamente, as aves sumiram do nada. Ninguém podia ver, mas a lua voltava ao seu estado crescente.

- Assim está ótimo. Agora você está sendo solicitado no Conselho Sagrado. Se prepare para perder seus poderes. – se virou e galopou alguns instantes até desaparecer na floresta escura. Assim que ele deixou o local as nuvens que cobriam o céu sumiram.

Dumbledore olhava feio para o garoto. Harry estava em sérios apuros.


End file.
